What Goes Up
by Random Guise
Summary: About a month after the 1971 movie ends, Charlie gets introduced to one of Willy Wonka's competitors. A short one shot, complete. I still don't own these characters, and I ate the chocolate in the refridgerator and am now searching the pantry.


**A/N: This story takes place about a month after the 1971 movie ends.**

* * *

What Goes Up...

Willy Wonka sat down in his chair behind the desk of his office. He motioned for Charlie to sit in a smaller version of the chair behind a smaller version of his desk. Both sets of office equipment were whole, as were all the other furnishings in the room except for the television which still had half a screen. "I only watch it about half the time anyway" Wonka explained to Charlie when he had replaced the rest of the half-furnishings.

"Charlie, you've been here about a month. You're family is all moved in and you've met just about everyone that works here. How do you like it now?"

"I'm still trying to understand everything, Mr. Wonka" answered Charlie. "It's so big and so much is going on all the time I don't know if I'll ever really understand it all."

"Even I don't even understand it all" Wonka agreed. "And just when I'm getting close to understanding something, they change it behind my back. People may think I'm clever to come up with ideas, but I have a very special person in charge of amazing ideas who is cleverer than me; his name is Sir Lucid Truus, and when I get an idea I hand it over to him and he makes it come true. I know, they make the changes because I told them to do it weeks ago but I've completely forgotten about it by then. It's just like when you go to sit down and fall flat on the floor because you forgot you weren't using a chair."

"That never happens to _me_ " said Charlie.

"Don't worry, you can look forward to it someday. But if you're looking forward to it then it might not happen; forget I mentioned it."

"Okay." Charlie really liked Wonka, but he was cut from a different cloth than anyone he had known before. Cut with zig-zags. And then sewn crooked. But he was genuine and had an infectious energy that seemed to ooze into the very construction of the factory and the zeal of its workers.

"Now that you've got a good idea about how things run around here, I have a very important request to make. If you have any questions about why things are done this way or that, or you get an idea how to do something new or different, let me know. Especially new products. You see Charlie, when people try to think of something new they usually think in the same old ways they always have. If you make a ham and cheese sandwich with the bread on the inside and the meat and cheese outside, its different; but it still ends up tasting about the same. New people have new ways of thinking, and I bet that you'll come up with some good ideas in the future. Do you have any great ideas yet? And don't try crunchy frog, that wasn't a big seller."

"No, it's still too soon for that. I was wondering about spies though. I know that Mr. Wilkinson works for us and isn't our competitor Slugworth. But you said he's sent spies here before; what about him or some of your other competitors getting inside and stealing secrets?"

"Slugworth would never set foot in here, it's not his style. But I know for a fact that a certain vice-president of Fickelgruber's candy is in the building right now. You see Charlie, my people are very loyal to me and let me know when anyone new comes sneaking around. He's no doubt trying to make his way here to get an Everlasting Gobstopper and whatever else he can get his hands on. Let's wait and I'll introduce you to some of our competition."

Wonka crouched down and waited with Charlie. After a time they could hear the door slowly open as someone made their way inside carefully before shutting the door again. With the click of the door Wonka jumped up from behind his desk, with Charlie following suit. The intruder froze in his tracks.

"Charlie, I'd like to introduce you to Mr. Mal Pourrident of Fickelgruber's candy. Mal, I'd like to introduce you to my protege Charlie." Charlie gave a cordial hello, while Mr. Pourrident merely grunted. "Now sir, what can I do for you on this fine summer day?"

The man finally shook himself out of his silence. "That's right Wonka, I'm here on a special mission. My boss has seen that special elevator you got made out of glass that flies in the air and stuff. With something like that a man can really keep track of his competition, not to mention get out of tight spots real quick. I'm here to borrow it for awhile." He pulled a weapon out of his coat pocket just enough to be seen before he replaced it. "I don't think you'll mind."

"Please, don't take the newest model." Wonka allowed his gaze to fall on a pair of doors on one wall. A sign hung from them that said "Top Secret". He quickly jerked his eyes back after he was sure Mal had noticed.

"A newer model, huh? That should be even more valuable than the older one. What's different about it?" Mal was starting to smile.

"It isn't fully tested yet" answered Wonka. "It's made entirely out of chocolate. There might be a few minor problems. Take the old one."

"No, I want the new one! That'll set me up with the boss real good. Now stand back while I check it out." He backed over to the doors and opened them up. Inside was literally a giant chocolate box, with windows in the side and a chocolate door. He opened it and entered. "How do I start it?"

"It isn't that difficult," said Wonka "you have to push the button labeled 'launch'."

"This was too easy. Thanks Wonka, my boss should get it back to you after he's studied it for as long as it takes."

"Wait Mal. Before you go, take this." Wonka grabbed an Everlasting Gobstopper and tossed it to him. "Hard candy but no hard feelings."

Mal looked at the candy in disbelief. "You really are crazy Wonka." He closed the door and pushed the button.

With a whoosh and a crash the elevator launched and disappeared through the roof. The sound of the elevator diminished as it ascended until it could no longer be heard. Wonka walked over and closed the pair of doors. "You heard me warn him" he said. "Why don't they ever listen?"

"Warn him? About what?"

"The elevator. It really is experimental; another project courtesy of Sir Lucid. So far it only has the one button to launch it after which it will fly up. And up. And up." Wonka trailed off in thought.

Charlie thought for a moment. "If it's only flying up and made entirely of chocolate, won't it..."

"...yes it will, Charlie" said Wonka. "Yes it will." He put his hand on Charlie's shoulder and led him off to Sir Lucid's office. "We'll have to tell him it's gone. On our way over there let me tell you the story of a boy named Icarus..."

The End

* * *

 **A/N: This idea came to me accidentally. While thinking about the movie I mixed up "Willie Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" and "Charlie and the Glass Elevator" in my head, getting "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Elevator". Hmmm, I thought, what use could a chocolate elevator possibly have? (Besides attracting ants that is.)**

 **For those that are concerned about Mal's fate, rest assured that there was a chocolate parachute hidden in the elevator.**


End file.
